1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the apparatus, means and method used for establishing a system of verified mail whereby an individual can obtain independent verification of the contents of mail sent by him to another party.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present one can mail important letters by first class mail and, if a receipt is desired, by certified or registered mail. While the latter two give some indication in the form of a receipt that the envelope had been received, they give no proof of what was contained within the envelope. In many instances it is important for individuals and businesses to have an independent method of verification of the contents of mail sent by them. The need for independent verification of mail can arise in many instances as, for example, to prove the creation of a legal contract where acceptance is sent by mail. A verified mail system could also be of assistance in verifying that documents never received were in fact mailed. At present no satisfactory system of mail verification exists. The apparatus, means and method disclosed in this invention relate to the establishment and operation of a new class of mail service called Verified Mail that would not only provide independent verification of contents mailed but would also preserve the confidentiality of the materials sent, outlast the lives of witnesses of the contents mailed and be inexpensively and conveniently obtained.